HarryLuna
by Tyranoswag
Summary: A Harry/Luna oneshot. Harry is a Slytherin. Takes place during GOF. Though Harry is a sixth year and Luna a fourth.


Sixth year Slytherin Harry Potter walked out of his common room. While most of his fellow Slytherins were wearing long sleeves and pants, he was in a t-shirt and shorts. Like always. Even though most Slytherins didn't like it, they had to admit, muggles had style. The Slytherins had begun to wear modern-muggle clothes. Even though the other Hogwarts students thought the "Snakes" were starting to hate muggles and mudbloods (muggleborns) less, they weren't. They did however, respect them for being able to create such comfortable and stylish clothes. Unlike the shitty stuff magical people made. Besides of course the silk robes of ALL Slytherins.

Harry had recently begun noticing half-blood Ravenclaw fourth year Luna Lovegood. Did he hate her? Hell no! Did he respect her? Fuck yeah! Did he like her? He'd be lying if he said no! Did he love her? That was a very good question. Did Harry Potter, the prince of Slytherin, captain of the Slytherin Quiditch team, love Luna "Loony" Lovegood, a Ravenclaw known for seeing things that others couldn't? If most asked him he'd say "Fuck no! She's completely mental! Not to mention the fact that she wears glasses when her vision is perfect!" That is what he would say to most of his fellow Slytherins. But to his friends Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass, he'd say "Hell yeah! She's beautiful, smart, funny, and doesn't think I'm mental about seeing Thestrals!"

He would trust his friends with his life, so why worry about this little secret. He knew they wouldn't tell. The hole school knew that they would never tell any of each others secrets. The "Five Sneaky Snakes" were closer then siblings. Telling each other everything. They had practiced lying under Veritiserum! And they could resist the Imperious curse! Two abilities that were almost unheard of!

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize he was about to run into a equally distracted Luna Lovegood. Before either of them realized what happened the ran into each other, dropped their books, and fell to the floor. "Bloody hell! Watch it bi-" He started until he realized it was Luna. "Oh sorry Luna. I didn't realize it was you. It was my that we hit each other. I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

Blushing she replied immediately, "It's okay Harry. It was my fault as well. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Harry stood up and gathered his books, then helped Luna up and helped her with her books too. They both just stood there, it was quite awkward. Finally he broke the silence and said, "Well see you later. I gotta head to class."

Her soft reply was,"Me too."

He started walking away until he realized that the Yule Ball was coming up. And he didn't have a date. He immediately turned around and asked Luna,"Hey Luna, will you go to the Ball with me?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She dropped her books, sprinted over too him, jumped into his arms, and shouted, "YES!"

Harry was EXTREMELY exited. The girl he loved (even though she didn't know it... yet), had just said yes to him asking her out on a date! He hugged her before setting her down, and saying, "I'll meet you in the entrance hall at seven." She nodded and took off skipping. He grinned. The Ball was going to be quite some fun.

Line Break

On the day of the Yule Ball (Christmas day) Harry and Luna met in the entrance hall at seven. Like they planned. Several people (the entire school, excluding the other members of the Five Sneaky Snakes) were surprised. I mean who would've thought that, seventeen year old pureblood Tri-Wizard tournament champion Harry Potter, a tall handsome black-haired, green-eyed Slytherin, would go to the ball with blonde-haired, blue-eyed mental fourth year Ravenclaw Luna "Loony" Lovegood. When they came in there were gasps and whispers. Harry's reply was simply holding up his middle finger and showing it to every one in the hall, besides Luna, his fellow champions, and their dates. Luna giggled at this. The rest of the night the two spent dancing, talking, and snogging.

Line Break

The Slytherin and Ravenclaw continued to go on dates. After their fifth date, Harry asked Luna to be his girlfriend. When Harry graduated he stayed behind as the new potions master and head of Slytherin. While it was known that he favored Ravenclaw and Slytherin, nobody said a word. Mostly because the feared him. Even the students in his house feared him.

When Luna graduated three years later, Harry proposed to her. Their friends were pleases to hear that she had said yes immediately.

She as well became a teacher at hogwarts, teaching charms and being the Ravenclaw head. The two were known as the strangest couple ever to attend Hogwarts. When most heard they wondered 'The heads of Ravenclaw and Slytherin are married?'

They eventually had four kids, Harry Salazar Potter, Severus Slytherin Pitter, Daphne Rowena Potter, and Luna Ravenclaw Potter. Many noticed that the names of the four Potter children each contained a part of their parents house founders name.

The Potter line continued for years to come. Each of the Potter quartet, as Harry and Luna's kids were called, married and had kids. Each of their names having something to do with Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

Well then... a Harry/Luna oneshot. Also my first Harry Potter oneshot. Yay! I always liked the thought of Harry and Luna having a relationship.


End file.
